Return to Eska
by Sophia Banks
Summary: Bolin is on his own in Republic city when he receives an invitation...To Eska's wedding! Can he let go of his feelings for her? Has she forgotten her feelings for him? Bolin needs to find out. Sequel to "Uneasy Ride" and set a few months after the episode "Light in the Dark" –Bolin Eska
1. Chapter 1

Bolin sighed heavily as he leaned hard against the wall, he stared at the ceiling with an unusual sense of emptiness. Or was that loneliness?  
Korra, Mako, and Asami were out doing Avatar stuff (working something out between the Spirits no doubt) and Mako had instructed him to stay put.

_"But Mako I thought that-"_  
_Mako put up a dismissive hand and his younger brother went silent, "Korra is going to a town which absolutely despises EarthBenders, and you're pretty recognizable as one."_  
_Bolin gave a pouty face, "I'll be so bored here by myself!" he whined._  
_Mako sighed wiping a hand over his closed eye, "Bolin, it'll only be like a week if everything goes right, ok?"_  
_Bolin sighed through his nose, "Ok," he breathed. Mako patted his brother's shoulder, "Thanks Bolin."_

"Thanks Bolin," Bolin said in a high mocking voice, he stood up at the sudden loudness that his voice provided.  
The young EarthBender had never really been alone, either with his brother or surrounded by people. Heck, once in a while he even had a few girlfriends by his side! So now that he was alone...  
Bolin slid against the wall until he was at the window, he peered outside at Republic city. It was basically repaired from the Vaatu attack, he placed his hands on the windowsill.

_Yeah, thinking about Vaatu attacking will make you happy _he thought sarcastically.

He wondered absently why he didn't just go outside and hang out in the crowds, talk to people. But somehow he felt like that wouldn't make up for missing friends.  
The sound of mail coming through the mail slot made the EarthBender jump, he then gave an uneasy giggle to himself at the silliness of it.

Bolin walked through the apartment, picking up the mail in his strong hands. Secretly he hoped that Mako had sent him a letter. Instead he found several bills, and a weird blue envelope addressed to him, it smelled strongly of some sort of flower that he couldn't quite put a name to. Bolin dropped all other letters onto the table, ripping his way into the blue one.  
His fingers touched the smooth paper inside and he pulled it out, it looked like a birthday card. "Who sent this?" he asked himself as though he could provide the answer to his own question.

He unfolded the card, his green eyed gaze going over the beautiful parchment before he allowed himself to read the script written in a deep blue ink.

**_You are hereby cordially invited to the binding of two souls in marriage,_**

**_Eska and Baden_**

Bolin nearly dropped the letter in surprise,  
Eska was getting married?!

Bolin remembered when he had spent time with her on Varrick's boat, how he felt about her could not be described in just one word.  
Then the two had publicly displayed their during and after the destruction of Vaatu (though the first time had been mistaken as acting)  
Bolin had asked Eska to join him back in Republic city, he had even offered the invitaition to her brother Desna.  
But instead, Eska shied away from him, and Bolin felt as though his feelings had all been spur of the moment.

He had almost forgotten about that, the fact that he had tried to do so was what made it harder.  
Eska had saved his life probably three times, she was a bit emotionless at times but he had found that she had a kind heart deep down.  
The young EarthBender checked when and where the wedding was to take place, his hands clenched into fists crushing the invitation.  
Who was this Baden guy?!  
He tried not to let jealousy take over his thoughts, Bolin let himself collapse onto the comfort of his couch.  
He had to go, he had to see Eska!  
"I need to tell her that I'm happy for her," he said out loud, with a confirming nod to his statement.

First he had to get to the Northern Water Tribe, better talk to Varrick!

**After the last episode I was totally inspired to write more Bolin+Eska!  
I don't actually know if they will end up together or not, it depends on where the story takes me. ;)**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bolin let the cold sea air take him away as he leaned against the familiar rails of Varrick's boat. Varick himself was inside with his assistant.  
The young EarthBender found himself wiping away hot tears, that weren't from the harsh breezes. He knew that Eska had dumped him; the two went separate ways without a second thought…So why did he feel so betrayed?

Was it because she didn't tell him before the invitation?  
Did he still love her?  
A better question, did she still care for him?

Bolin found himself doubting his own feelings, had he misjudged her silence on that boat? The squeeze of his hand, the look in her eyes, what if he was wrong?

He slumped against the cold railings, his hands dangling off the edge.  
He smiled to himself finally; Eska was probably overjoyed to have finally found the right man for her. There was no point in stringing himself on, when he knew that the woman he cared for was happy!

He could just see the large city of ice over the horizon, "Land ho!" Varrick cried behind him, startling Bolin into a full standing position.  
The young EarthBender turned around to face the tall man who had a spyglass held up to his eye.  
Varrick stopped looking through the item and passed it off to his assistant Zhu Li, "Depart," he said seriously and she did as he asked.

Bolin felt his shoulders tense as Varrick stepped towards him, he had this swagger to his step and a look on his face that made him look kind of ridiculous. Bolin barely noticed, to him Varrick was the coolest guy in the world! (Besides Mako of course.)

"So let me get this straight…You're going to the Northern water tribe, to attend your girlfriend's wedding?" he acted so calm about it as though it was a regular occurrence.  
Bolin stared at his hands, "She's not my girlfriend," he murmured. Varrick raised an eyebrow, "The way you were acting the last time you were together, I would have thought otherwise," he commented.

Bolin remembered, when he had yelled at Varrick for _joking_ about him breaking up with Eska, and shrugged, "It didn't work out."

(Hours later)

Bolin took in a deep breath, standing in front of the large basically snow castle where Eska lived. He found himself self-consciously adjusting his coat and running a gloved hand over his hair. He checked his breath as well.  
It was times like this he was glad that his friends weren't around to see him!  
The young EarthBender was once again startled by a giant door opening, he looked up towards the door to see a robed figure step slowly down the stairs.  
He or she seemed too distracted to notice him, Bolin squinted to see who it was. The figure was robed, somewhat short with very dark brown hair…  
"Eska!" Bolin called hoping that it wasn't Desna-how embarrassing that would be-the figure looked up with a gasp.  
She looked suddenly anxious and she fast walked down the last steps until she was directly in front of Bolin.

Bolin found himself lost for words at her appearance, she was wearing makeup! And I mean, more then her usual eye makeup.  
She was wearing blush and lipstick and mascara!

"Bolin," she said quietly.  
The EarthBender snapped out his silence, he was fighting the urge not to give her a hug, "Eska."  
She didn't smile at him, instead she sniffed disdainfully, "You have come to attend our wedding ceremony?"  
Bolin nodded, "Yeah, con-congratulations on that by the way," he felt a blush creep across his face. Eska nodded.  
There was a very evident awkward silence after that.

"Bolin glad I found you, glad I found you!"

Varrick walked up behind him pulling Bolin close to his side, the Nonbender gave a cheeky wink to Eska before speaking to him out of the corner of his mouth, "Thought I'd save your butt, you owe me one."  
Bolin nodded, actually very grateful for his friend's save.  
"Listen," Varrick spoke to Eska, "Mind if I borrow your bo- I mean friend for a bit? I'll return him," he said gesturing to Bolin with his free hand. Eska looked at the ground, avoiding Bolin's eye's, "Why would I care?" she asked.

Bolin felt as though she had stomped on his heart!  
He pulled away from the tall thin man's grasp and stepped backwards a few steps, "I certainly don't care either!" he said rather loudly, even though he knew it didn't make a whole lot of sense.  
He heard a soft intake of breath from Eska, but he ignored it. Too upset to wonder what it meant, instead he started to walk away, "Come on Varrick!"

**Bolin might be taken somewhat out of character because of his emotional confusion.  
What's going on with Eska? Who knows.**

**This story will go on longer then my last one because it might take some time for them to figure out a few things. (Trying to make my note spoiler free lol)  
Having some trouble with formatting, I think it's better than my last story's so you'll have to live with it (I'm evil)**


	3. Chapter 3

Bolin felt Varrick's hand squeeze his shoulder in his attempt at warmth, all it did was hurt.  
"You've gotta stop getting yourself into these situations," the man said sagely to Bolin. The young EarthBender nodded vigorously in response, he agreed. He had been in way too many awkward situations for his liking.

"It's because I like you that I'm telling you this," Varrick added putting a thin hand over his heart, Bolin smiled and nodded at his friend…Weird that he considered Varrick as a friend.  
He felt suddenly solemn, he wasn't alone. Yet he still felt that emptiness that he felt was going to consume him.  
Varrick didn't notice any change in Bolin's attitude, instead going off on a long rambling tale of his first Girlfriend who had only dated him because he was rising in status\becoming rich.

The young EarthBender looked at the snow beneath his feet, shining with the light of the sun like thousands of tiny twinkling stars. The large walls protecting the city kept most of the harsh cold winds from reaching the town's inhabitants, yet Bolin could feel a soft ice cold breeze make its way down his coat front.  
The soft murmur of people's voices as they passed through more crowded streets caught his ear, most of them talking of the future wedding and a few talking of their past Chief turning evil.

Bolin was taken out of his thoughts by Varrick's suddenly loud exclamation, "Dinner at the palace!"  
"Woah, go back!" Bolin cried, trying to understand what his friend had just said.  
Varrick's mouth quirked into a half smile, "You weren't listening?" he asked, sounding surprisingly amused.  
Bolin gave a weak smile, "Yeah, erm…Sorry," he said feeling somewhat guilty for not paying attention. Varrick put his hands up in front of him in a "stop" motion, "No need to apologize my boy, though I had said some pretty interesting things back there."

The NonBender put his hands down then crossed his arms, "I was saying that I was invited for a celebratory dinner at the Palace, and I was allowed to bring plus one. Was going to bring Zhu Li, but I think you'd enjoy it better seeing as your *friend*'s going to be there!" he winked roguishly at Bolin.  
The young EarthBender stood stock still for a moment, processing those words.

If he could go to that dinner, Eska and her Fiancée Baden would be there! He could see who Eska was marrying, and perhaps get a chance to talk to her!  
He gave a small satisfied smile, "I'd love to!" he said, accepting a hand that Varrick had put out to shake. It seemed that the NonBender didn't do anything without him feeling like there's a deal going on.  
"Good, it's tonight so where something suitable," he gave Bolin a toothy smile before turning and walking away.  
Bolin watched him go with amazement, had they gone through all of that just so he could see Eska? Was she worth seeing again? Would he just end up hurt…again?

Bolin tried to shake off those feelings, they would only get in the way!  
This wasn't about him, it was about Eska.  
Bolin had never had trouble putting others first, his brother, Korra, Asami and so forth. So why was he acting so selfish now?

(Later)

Bolin adjusted the collar of his dress shirt, it was quite a deeper green with longer pants and a warmer lining from the one he had torn the sleeves off of at the movie premier. He adjusted the cuff of his sleeve for the fiftieth time.  
He couldn't help but feel terribly self-conscious, as people passed himself and Varrick on the streets he pulled down the corner of his shirt. Varrick grabbed Bolin's wrist rather tightly, "Stop fidgeting," he ordered, "It makes you look crazy."

Bolin figured that Varrick was probably the last person that should be talking about crazy, but held his tongue. Instead he nodded lightly, "Sorry," he apologized.  
Varrick released his hold then gave an enormous smile to a few passersby who were clearing talking about him; they both blushed in turn as they realized that he had seen them.

Inside the ice palace the two sat down at a low to the ground table, Varrick accepting a cup of what Bolin assumed was tea.  
The young EarthBender looked around at the tables, his gaze finally landing on the head table where Eska was seated.  
Her hair was up in a rather intricate braid, she was still wearing way more makeup than usual. A man was leaning against her secretly overly thin frame, he looked about as tall as Mako with dark skin like everyone else around him, his hair was longer and went over his shoulders in familiar golden clasps. He had this kind smile, and a pair of blue eyes that seem to speak a thousand words without him saying anything.

Bolin let his gaze return to Eska. _What am I doing thinking about this guy's eyes?_ He thought comically to himself.

Dinner was served not too much later, and Eska was yet to look at Bolin.  
He almost wanted to stand up and wave his arms just so she would notice him! Instead he waited patiently for the meal to be over, then when everyone had finished saying kind words about the future Bride and Groom (Eska's followers were rather shaky as they spoke of her "niceness") he stood up.  
People were already getting up to talk to people from other tables, so his sudden standing position didn't seem odd.

Eska also stood, Baden holding her hand in his he helped her.  
Bolin felt every muscle in his body tense, he could see in his eyes that he didn't…_Stop it Bolin!_ He mentally scolded himself.  
He needed to focus and get to Eska, who looked like she was trying to separate from Baden for a little bit, she muttered a few words and he backed off with a light warm smile. He certainly seemed like a nice person, but whether he loved her was yet to be seen. _Seriously, stop it!_

Bolin made his way past the people, the entertainment provided by Varrick was loud and made it hard for him to think about what he was going to say when he got up to her.

So when he finally reached her, all he could utter was "Uuuuhhh…"  
Eska gave him a somewhat confused, yet humored look. Bolin gulped, "Hi Eska!" he managed to choke out. Eska nodded her head slightly, "Bolin."

**Yay, another one!  
The next chapter is going to have a lot more Bolin+Eska interactions, I think that most of the chapters up to this have just been me preparing for a good moment for them to talk.**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Bolin shifted his weight, unsure of what to say and just how he would say it if he knew. He could tell that Eska was thinking, she had a familiar dull look on her face that was slightly different from the others.  
He ran a hand though his hair nervously, his one stray curl going in between his fingers.

He wanted to tell her that he was happy for her, but he felt as though that was a lie.

"Good to see you again," he said truthfully, he would never lie to her! He would try to remain his usual happy self, kind and silly, without all of those selfish thoughts.  
Eska didn't reply, still looking dully at him. Bolin could have laughed, the familiarity he felt near her made him feel almost happy.  
Bolin wondered if Eska would still scare him now that they weren't dating, her obsession with him was over.  
"Are you here to drive a hole through the great rock that is Baden and me?"

Oh yes, the look that was in Eska's eyes was threatening and scary! It reminded Bolin of a giant cat going after its frightened pray.  
Despite his fear he couldn't help but find some ridiculousness in what she had just said. He shook his head "no" and gave her a disbelieving look, "No of course not!"  
Eska seemed to relax, "Then I have noticed your absence as well." Bolin noted that she said "noticed" instead of "missed" but didn't harp on it. He felt the familiar flutter of his heart as he subconsciously translated those words into real feeling.

The young WaterBender had her hands folded in front of her tucked inside her robes, the only thing on her that had remained the same. Bolin didn't want to upset her by questioning the weird hairdo and makeup; he knew that she had a little bit of her own self-consciousness. When they had been on the boat Bolin had breached some of her defenses, and he had seen her in more form fitting clothes. He remembered just how beautiful she was to him…Now he felt as though she was trying too hard to be beautiful and it completely covered up her true self.

She seemed to notice that he was staring and her nose wrinkled, "Why are you here?" she asked blinking for the first time since the conversation had started.  
Bolin felt a sense of unease that he hadn't realized he was missing until now, for some reason it made him want to smile! Being with Eska provided so much fear and panic, yet he remembered a time when he wouldn't have traded it for anything in the world.  
"I came with Varrick," he jabbed a finger in the direction of his friend who was currently chatting it up with Desna.  
Desna was looking un-amused.

Eska looked in the direction of Varrick, the tiniest of smiles forming in the corners of her mouth at the sight of her brother. "I see," she commented. Bolin shoved his cold hands into his pockets, having removed his gloves so that he could eat his fingers were nearly frozen.

He pulled his hands out of his pockets, but was never given the chance to put the gloves on. Eska leaned forward taking his large strong hands in her small and seemingly weak ones. She looked into his eyes, as though she was begging for him to understand.  
Bolin was surprised by the sudden coldness he felt rising inside of him; it was so unnatural it hurt. The young EarthBender pulled his hands away, focusing on putting his gloves onto his hands. He felt like crying, when did he become so heartless?

He wasn't being heartless, he was being cautious.  
He knew that if he let himself get to emotionally invested with Eska again he would have his heart broken.  
That had happened to many times. Love was never an easy subject with Bolin, he had felt like he was in love many times.  
Korra was the one thing that stuck with him, she had betrayed him. Why couldn't she have just told him?!

Eska seemed to be pulling herself deeper into her emotionless pit, she seemed to reveal only one emotion-Anger.  
Bolin wanted to apologize, he wanted to tell her that he had been hurt too many times. He wanted to tell her so many things, but he couldn't. Eska was getting married to someone that wasn't him, and he couldn't be around her, he couldn't lose himself.

"Eska!" Baden was walking over to her with Desna firm under one arm, "I saved your brother," he said with a humored smile. Desna pulled away from Baden and straightened his robes, trying to gain some dignity back. He gave his sister a pointed look, "Yes, _Varrick _had me distracted," he said in a tone that matched Eska's.  
Baden seemed to suddenly notice Bolin, and gave a nice smile, "Hey," he said, "Never seen you around and I know everybody."  
Bolin shrugged, "I'm from Republic city," he said, glad for the reprieve of talking to Eska. Baden nodded, "That'd be it then," he said, "The names Baden though you probably already know it," he put his hand out for Bolin to shake. The young EarthBender accepted his hand, "Bolin."

Chatting with Baden took longer than expected, it seemed that the guy's favorite thing to do was talk. Bolin didn't mind, it kept his mind off of Eska who had sauntered off with her brother to go speak to people.  
"Then there's the awesomeness of having a mother in law, most people don't like it but I think it's cool, like having one more person in the family."  
Bolin had forgotten about Eska's mother, he wondered what she was like. She apparently wasn't at the gathering, which made him wonder if she abhorred social events like her children did.  
"Sounds great," he said enthusiastically, though he still felt anything but. "Hey Bolin we've gotta go!" Varrick called still as he was shaking a woman's hands vigorously.

Bolin gave a small wave to Baden, "Bye," he said getting a loud goodbye from the other man.  
Bolin gave hazarded a glance in Eska's direction, she noticed his gaze she turned away with an upset huff.

Bolin knew that that was what was best, he could never be with Eska.

**Hey guys, just to let you know-I will be going somewhere where there is no internet and nothing to type with… And that will be until Sunday.  
I will most likely too busy to type a new chapter tomorrow 8(  
So as soon as I return and I am able to get to a computer I will begin typing up an extra long chapter ;)**

**But just because I'm evil here's a part of the next chapter-**

Bolin felt every single emotion at once, fear, anger, with smatterings of joy, and most importantly…Love. How could he do this? With Eska standing in front of him, the moonlight shining off of the snow which created bright sparkles around them that eventually reflected off her eyes.

This new piece of information should have pleased him but it only made him more sure that he and Eska couldn't be together.  
But unfortunately she thought otherwise.

(End)


	5. Chapter 5

Bolin walked slowly away from the palace, his feelings all muddled up inside of him. His talk with Eska hadn't exactly been…Productive.  
He shrugged off Varrick's call for him to hurry up, replying, "I think I'll take a walk!" and then turning left into an empty street.  
He was glad that his NonBender friend had not pushed it, but then, Bolin didn't feel that Varrick would have anyhow.

After a few minutes of walking he allowed himself to collapse in the snow, he was so unused to these feelings!  
Did he love Eska? She didn't love him!  
The EarthBender hated how mean his thoughts were, was this what real love really was? Because if it was he wanted no part of it!  
The way that Baden looked at her could have been love, the way that she looked at him-the same. She was marrying a nice guy, someone who cared for her _at least_. Who was he to stand in her way? Even if she did have feelings for him, she deserved someone better them him, some former vagabond boy with no family besides his brother and with nothing to give her!

Bolin's eyes stung with tears as he thought those sour words, what was good about him? Yes, he was Nuktuk or yes he was a Probender. But it all came back to one point, he was an orphan who helped awful people to stay alive.  
What did he have that Eska would want?

"My feeble TurtleDuck."

Bolin was taken out of his thoughts by those familiar words; he turned his head to see Eska. Her hair was completely let down, all of the makeup wiped from her face. Why had she come to see him?  
"Eska," he replied, standing up. He blinked his eyes to stop the tears that had been threatening to roll down his face.  
The WaterBender stepped towards him, "I must speak to you," she said tersely. Bolin nodded, "Yeah, we tried that," he gave a half-hearted smile.

Eska shook her head, "I must speak to you outside the confines of my prison."  
Prison?  
Bolin bit his bottom lip in thought; he almost considered telling her no. Let her think that he didn't like her anymore so that she could move on with her life! But he knew he could never do that to her. And the look on her face (furrowed brow, helpless gaze) he knew he had to do something.  
"What is it? What do you mean prison?" he asked stepping towards her until they were face to face.

"My mother," Eska said as though that explained everything. Bolin shook his head to indicate that he didn't understand. She spoke again, "My mother has ordered that I stay within the confines of our palace, and that I must Marry Baden."  
Bolin let his mouth drop open, "Then it's an arranged marriage?" he asked, feeling like all of the air had been removed from his lunges.  
Eska nodded.

Bolin felt every emotion at once, fear, anger, with smatterings of joy, and most importantly…Love. How could he do this? With Eska standing in front of him, the moonlight shining off the snow which created bright sparkles around them that eventually reflected off her eyes.

This new piece of information should have pleased him but it only made him more sure that he and Eska couldn't be together.  
But unfortunately she thought otherwise. Eska leaned forward and kissed him.

Per the usual it was incredible! It brought forth all of the wonderful moments Bolin had had with Eska, the time on the boat, the time he spilled his heart out to her during the Vaatu attack, the time when she had fist shown him that he cared.  
Then it was over, she pulled away, "I have initiated contact this time," she said with the faintest of smiles. Bolin nodded dumbly, unsure of how to react.  
He wasn't given time to.  
The shuffling of feet in snow and the distinct upset sound made from the back of someone's throat had both of them turning their heads towards the moonlit opening from street to road.  
"I came to get you…"

Baden!

**Haha, finally! Finally I found enough time to write this stinking chapter!  
Why is Eska being so forward? Find out.**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Bolin decided, that perhaps chasing after Baden wasn't his best plan.  
And he had had some pretty terrible plans!

The young EarthBender tried to stop his rapid heartbeat as he thought over and over again about what the kiss had meant, did she love him? Was she only kissing him to escape? Why was he so worked up about this?!  
Bolin almost wished that he could go home and have a bowl of noodles with Pabu, go back to when things were simple. But then- he mused- he didn't want that. He truly loved every confusing irritating moment!

He finally located Eska's future husband in the Snow-Lion's stables, where he was petting the soft white furred back of a young male Snow-Lion. A low rumble came from its throat, and Bolin wasn't sure if it was purring or growling at him.  
Baden didn't turn to face him, and Bolin recognized a soft sniffle as he tried to keep himself together.

This made the him wonder, was he no better than Korra and Mako? Him kissing Eska, and then getting caught by Baden. Bolin swallowed hard, his green eyed gaze was towards the straw covered floor. "I don't suppose it was you that kissed her," he said in a soft tone of voice. Bolin was slightly startled that he was the first to speak but didn't say anything on the matter, "You don't suppose right," he answered solemnly. Baden gave a soft laugh, "Should've seen this coming, stupid!" he said to himself, looking at the ceiling.

Bolin felt extreme guilt take him over, "Hey, I'm so sorry ok! She's probably just confused because of the whole _arranged_ part of your marriage," he offered.  
Baden turned around, showing red rimmed eyes and a very confused expression, "Arranged? What are you talking about?"

Bolin spluttered to reply, "Uh, she said that uh."  
Ok, that was odd. Why would she lie? Perhaps he had misunderstood, but before he could ask for the Water Tribe boy to explain he was already doing just that! "I courted her for a while, she kind of intrigued me," he gave a half smile, another sniffle escaping him.  
"Finally I got up the courage to give her my betrothal necklace-which took forever might I add- and she accepted," he sighed, "I don't know why she did that, accepted my proposal only to kiss someone else."

Bolin didn't know why either! Why would she lie about this? Did she not think that he would understand?! He felt his heat creep from his neck to his cheeks as he thought longer about this. Was she just playing another game with him? Being her usual cruel and sadistic self? Bolin felt like crying himself, but he didn't, best not do so in front of Baden.  
"She doesn't love me, does she," Baden sighed, looking at Bolin with earnest-upset- eyes. Bolin swallowed hard again, "Do you want the truth?"

Baden nodded, "I can handle it," he gave a weak smile, "Just don't say that she doesn't because she kissed you."  
Bolin nodded, thinking about the short time he had seen Eska with Baden. The way she looked at him, so empty… "I don't think she does," he murmured.  
Baden sighed, "I was afraid of that," he rubbed the back of his neck.  
Bolin wasn't sure what to say, frankly he was surprised by how well Baden was taking it! Then he remembered how quick he had been to forgive Korra and Mako for breaking his heart the way they did, it took time and thought. But he couldn't risk losing them as friends, and deep down he understood how much they loved each other.

Which brought forth the eternal question, did he love Eska? Bolin couldn't help but note how quickly the answer came up-yes.  
Did she love him? –No idea whatsoever!

Bolin gave a soft sigh, "do you suppose her mother had something to do with her accepting your proposal?" he asked, realizing after he said it how insensitive it sounded.  
Baden didn't seem to notice, he was lost in thought tapping his chin with one free finger, while his other hand stroked the back of the Snow-Lion.  
"After her husband's death I did notice a bit of a change in her behavior," he mumbled. Bolin nodded, his brow furrowed, he wasn't sure what Eska's mother had to do with this but whatever it was he needed answers!  
Answers, then he would leave. Whether he was going to be with Eska or not.

**Sorry this took so long!  
Shorter then I would like, but I want Bolin's interaction with Eska's mother to be on a separate chapter.**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Bolin hesitated for a moment, what was he doing? Going to talk to Eska's mother about Eska's marriage to Baden with her? Why?!  
He took a deep breath; of course this had to be done. If Eska wasn't going to do anything but kiss him to solve her problems then it was up to him! Though the kissing wasn't a bad idea…  
He smirked to himself at the last of his train of thought, at least he hadn't lost his humor.

Slowly he raised a hand to the door and knocked, hoping that Eska's mother (Eesta) would answer. What he didn't expect was Eska to be there!  
Looking past her he saw Eesta, and a few other women talking. What had he walked into? "Bolin?" Eska raised a questioning eyebrow.  
"Hi Eska," he said feeling suddenly at a loss for words, how could he confront Eesta now? He would just have to leave and come back later!

"Boy, come sit," Eesta instructed and another woman agreed, "Oh yes, he's a cutie, come sit sweetheart!"  
Bolin's cheeks became pinker and pinker the closer he got to the table, as the twitters of a few of the ladies came closer. (Though he did enjoy the compliments to some extent)

"Oh, he's very strong, look at those muscles!"  
"His hair is so perfectly dark and look at that cute little curl Avie-"  
"His eyes are so green-"

"Ladies please," Eesta said in a firm tone which had all of them go silent, "He is our guest, not an animal at the zoo we stare at," she said taking a sip of what Bolin assumed was tea. Eska gave Bolin a pointed look as she led him to a cushion; he gave her a slightly worried smile. She clearly had her teeth clenched tightly, her jaw muscles tight.  
"Boy, have some tea," Eesta commanded, and Bolin quickly took the tea pot and a cup. He looked across the table where Eska had seated herself next to her mother; he wanted to talk to her again. He wanted to spend forever and a day with her!

He poured himself some tea then took a sip, bristling at the horrible taste it provided. A kindly looking woman beside him noticed the way he looked at Eska, biting her bottom lip and smiling. He gave her a questioning look, pretending he didn't know what the action meant.  
"So Boy, what is it you are here for?"  
"Oh come now Eesta he has a name," the Kindly woman interrupted, which got a death glare from Eska's mother. Bolin's cheeks turned even pinker, and he took another sip of the terrible tea to keep himself from quaking.

Eesta reminded him of an even scarier Eska when he had first spent time with her! She had this look of a giant bloodthirsty animal that would pounce if you did something wrong! Yet she also seemed so proper and quiet.  
"What is your name?" the kindly woman asked. He jumped slightly, "B-Bolin ma'am!" he said, unsure what to call her.  
"Oh did you hear that ladies? He called me ma'am!" the kindly woman joked giving Bolin's arm a squeeze as though she was insuring that he knew that she was joking, "Call me Roka," she said sweetly. Another more bad tempered woman spoke up, "Why's he here?"

Eska was quick to answer, "I invited him to our wedding ceremony," she said blandly. "Eska!" Eesta shouted, putting her tea cup down she reached over and shoved the corner of her daughter's robes over her small hands, "Perhaps your father wished for you to become a roguish waterbender with no manners, but he is gone now so I shall be sure that you follow my rules," she said in a strangely sweet and motherly voice that made Bolin tense and look at his hands.

A few of the women cleared their throats in discomfort as Eska nodded and folded her hands on her lap, her robes completely straight now. Bolin felt a distinct need to speak up, "While that is true, um, actually I came here to talk to you," he said with a quivering voice.  
Some of the women went, "OOOoooh" which made some of his confidence waver. Eska gave him an unblinking look, asking him what he was doing!

Eesta folded her hands under her chin and leaned against the table, "Oh?"  
Bolin nodded, his mouth feeling very dry, "I came to um, well I wanted to talk about Eska and Baden."  
Eska tensed visibly, her hands clenched into fists under her sleeves. Her now makeup covered face set in worry.  
Bolin nodded, "Yes, it's well… See um..." how could he do this with Eska right there?! Eesta was looking him expectantly, the woman around him were too…And Eska.  
He sat straighter in his seat, "I don't think that they should get married!"

Eesta frowned at him, the women around the table all gasped. Eska smiled at him.  
"Oh?" she asked again, "And who do you think she should marry? Y_ou?_" her tone had become suddenly dangerous. Bolin shook his head, "That depends on her," he said honestly, "I might not be the one to marry her, but all I know is…It shouldn't be Baden. He agrees," he looked across at Eska.  
She was smiling, he adored her smiles!  
Looking at her, Bolin's thoughts went back to when he first received the invitation. The hurt he felt, the betrayal. But the smell, the smell of flowers, the smell of…Panda Lilies!

He crookedly smiled at her, his heart beating fast in his chest. Eesta seemed to be somewhat lost for words, perhaps expecting form him to say "Yes, she is meant for me" or something. Roka clapped Bolin on the back, "There's a good boy, standing up for his girl!" she said loudly, as though she was bragging to her friends.  
A cranky looking woman turned to Eska, "How can he come in here and say that for Eska hm? Let her speak for herself!"  
Eesta nodded, "Yes dear, what do you think?" her eyes narrowed. Eska looked across at Bolin apologetically, and for a moment he feared that she was going to say the opposite of what he had. But instead she turned to her mother, "I agree."  
Eesta frowned darkly, but didn't say anything. Whether resigned to her fate or perhaps lost for words. Roka seemed overjoyed, "This has been great, best tea party evar!" she said which brought a lot of giggles from the surrounding women.  
Eska stood up, "May I be excused?" she asked blandly. Roka answered before anyone else could, "Go!"

Bolin followed Eska outside, they stood still for a few moments staring into each other's eyes as though they were trying to read each other's thoughts.  
Eska suddenly shoved her body into his, hands resting on his chest. Bolin wrapped his arms around her slim body, "Why did you lie?" he asked, feeling that if he didn't have answers he would never be satisfied. Eska sniffed, "It felt like a real arranged marriage."  
Bolin nodded; placing his chin on her head he closed his eyes.

"I had gone out with Baden for a long time, never feeling serious about him…He wasn't like you. When it became clear that he would propose my mother informed me of the riches and importance he held, and that I had better consent."  
He pulled away from her, "You didn't have to," he said warmly. She shook her head, "You met her."

Finally Bolin felt as though he understood, she had gone to him as an escape. She loved him, she loved him! He could have danced, instead he picked her up, swung her around, then once she was on the ground he pulled her into a long kiss.  
It lasted longer than before, and somehow felt even more real! It brought forth even better feelings and memories from inside of him…He was with Eska!  
After a few wonderful moments they both pulled away at the same time, Bolin gave an apologetic smile, "Sorry, I initiated contact without asking first," he said.  
Eska frowned at him, "Don't let it happen again."

Had he not known her that well, he would have thought it surprising and he probably would have been insulted. But not now, he loved her, it didn't matter!  
Eska grabbed his hand in hers, the touch felt just as good as kissing. Her fingers wrapping around his, her nails digging into his skin slightly in an attempt at warmth.  
"I love you," he said quietly.

She squeezed his hand.

**Worked on this longer then some of the others, hope you liked it! Perhaps he wins Eesta over too easily, I don't know.  
One more chapter before this one's done, I can't believe it! OoO**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Over the moon was probably the best way to describe how Bolin was feeling as he jauntily walked his way back to Varrick's boat. (The moon being quite fitting for where he was)

His feet shuffled through the icy fluff allowing it to pile on his shoes in his restraint from dancing joyfully. It had been three days since he had told off Eska's mother Eesta, and since he had last kissed her.

He remembered the night after that, with Eska's hand in his as they walked through the large town in complete silence just letting it all sink in. They were together!

His mood was broken by the sudden presence of three familiar faces, Korra, Mako, and Asami!

"Guys!" he shouted excitedly running to them and pulling them into a hug. "Hey Bolin," Mako said, "Put us down," he joked.

The young EarthBender complied, a large smile on his face, could things get any better? "We were a bit surprised that you weren't there when we got back," Mako said looking at his younger brother with slight confusion, "Then I saw the note on the table...You ok?"

Bolin nodded, "Yes!" he smiled crookedly at them.

Korra raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, and Asami gave him a look of pity. Perhaps he should have explained to them about Eska then and there, but his excitement to see his friends was too much.

"How did you get here? How long have you been here? How did the EarthBender hating people thing go?"

It seemed that the EarthBender haters were incredibly rude, and thought that The Avatar should have been tossed away like a sack of potatoes because she technically was an EarthBender! Luckily Asami was able to straighten them out, her natural calm nature soothing the craziest Bender. (Of course it took some threatening too, she was pretty tough besides!)

Later, Bolin sat alone in the room Varrick had appointed him, a pencil in his mouth as he thought of what to say.

He felt nervousness rise inside of him, what if he fumbled over his words and totally screwed up?!

Bolin bit down hard into his pencil, wincing at the pain that provided. He pulled the pencil out of his mouth and scribbled down a few words, "Eska," he breathed, "When I first saw you, I thought that you-" he frowned, "Eska, when I-" he snarled to himself. He was never going to get this right!

He took a deep breath, focusing on the words he wished to say,

"Eska, ever since the first time I saw you I have perhaps felt slightly uneasy about you. I was unsure of myself, and I was unsure of you...But as time passed I began to realize my true feelings for you. And pretty quickly I realized that I can't live with out you, so would you please do me the honor of accepting this Betrothal Necklace and become my wife?"

He stared at the paper reading it over three times before he realized that he had written how he truly felt.

Bolin couldn't help picking up the betrothal necklace he had worked so hard on, not many could tell that it was a TurtleDuck surrounded by swirling water. It represented how he felt when Eska was around him.

He hoped the she would understand, perhaps she would laugh at it! Though his EarthBending was good he had never really focused it like this.

(Later)

Bolin was looking for Eska when he ran into Eesta, she scowled at him darkly, "Watch it boy!" she hissed.

Bolin blushed profusely, muttering apologies. He didn't want to be even farther on her bad side, like it or not she was going to be his mother in law! (If Eska said yes of course!)

"So sorry," he blundered.

Eesta dusted off her robes with her small hands, "Where are you going in such a hurry?" she asked softly, her tone surprising the young EarthBender slightly.

Bolin rubbed his fingers together as though he was trying to ward off the cold, though it was more of a nervous tick.

He knew that he had to tell Eesta of his plans, again, she was Eska's mother. But what if she was completely against it? _It doesn't matter!_

"I was going to go see Eska...And give her this," he raised the Betrothal necklace for her to see, and he noted Eesta's pupils dilating at the piece of carved stone.

"You're going to ask for her hand are you?" she asked dangerously, her teeth slightly bared.

The young EarthBender nodded confidently, trying his best to ignore the dangerous look Eesta was giving him.

Though when it suddenly dissapeared he noticed its absence!

"And after you marry her what are you going to do about The Avatar and her group?" she asked sweetly.

Bolin didn't answer for a moment, "...I'm, I'm going to bring Eska with me to-" he felt his heart lurch.

"You're going to ask her to leave her home?" Eesta asked skeptically. Bolin tucked the necklace into his jacket, "Then I'll stay here," he said resolutely.

"Mmmhmm," Eesta said with her finger to her lip in some sort of thinking pose, "And I ask again, what about the Avatar and her group? What about your brother? They need you don't they? Are you willing to _abandon_ them?"

Bolin flinched at the word "Abandon" was that what he was doing? Abandoning his brother and his friends? Could he do that to them? He breathed shakily, "I'm, I'm not-"

"And worst of all, you're letting down the world for a girl," she sighed.

"Eska's more then-"

Eesta cut him off again, "And what about Eska hm? What if you decided to marry her and continue your Avatar group business or whatever you call it? What if something happens and you die? She'll be alone."

Alone.

Bolin felt anger rise inside of him, and he without saying anything he stormed away from her in search of Eska! The Betrothal Necklace now in his strong hand.

How dare she?! How dare...she?"

He saw Eska, and suddenly his anger plummeted. What if Eesta was right?

And suddenly everything in his mind was blank, the Necklace slipped from his hand and into the snow.

Tears formed in his eyes and spilled down his cheeks freely as he walked away from the one woman he ever truly loved.

(Even later)

Eska wondered absently where Bolin was, she had not seen him in a while though she suspected that he was still talking with her annoying cousin and his brother.

The young WaterBender walked into the small tea room where Bolin had spoken up against her mother, she gave a faint smile as the warmth of that moment and the moments after flooded towards her.

She noticed that a tea pot was still out, no steam rising from the nozzle most likely an indicator that the beverage was cold.

She leaned down to pick it up when she noticed a small note sitting underneath.

In an untidy scrawl she read "Eska" on it.

Ignoring the tea pot she plucked the note from the table, she smelled the distinct scent of Panda Lily and smiled. A love not from Bolin, she mused, how quaint.

She slowly unfolded the paper and read-

_"Dearest Eska,_

_If you have received this note, it means that I am gone. I have gone back to Republic city._

_I want you to know that I love you greatly and that ever since the first time I saw you I have perhaps felt slightly uneasy about you. I was unsure of myself, and I was unsure of you...But as time passed I began to realize my true feelings for you!_

_But I'm afraid that it cannot be I have duties and you have a life to live._

_You are too good for me Eska, don't you ever forget that!_

_I will return in exactly one year, and hopefully I will find you happy and with the person you truly belong with._

_Lots of love, forever and a day- Bolin"_

Eska looked at the paper with disbelief. She felt as though her heart had stopped, how could he?

She slowly sank to the floor, dropping the note left by the only man she had ever truly loved.

_**The End**_

**Ah, I didn't want to do it I promise!**

**But I know that there's going to be another season of LOK and obviously Bolin is not married in it... 8(**

**I was so reluctant to write this, by the end I was like "What the heck, they deserve to be together" but...**

**Would you guys like me to write another one when the next season is finished? I would certainly enjoy writing it!**

**Also, keep an eye out for more BolEska fanfics that I shall write until then, perhaps some things that had happened in the three days you didn't get to see.**

**Thanks for reading everyone I appreciate it!**

**Please review!**


End file.
